


The Bath

by whatwecan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwecan/pseuds/whatwecan
Summary: The Doctor gives his daughter a bath.





	

“Doctor you have to stop”

He looked at Rose, she was the very picture of stern (and gorgeous) sincerity. The Doctor flexed his moist soapy fingers mentally calculating how much sterner she might get if he ran them over her soft curves (and would he mind?)

No no no nopity nope nope. Not the time nor the place.

And wasn’t she saying something?

“I’m serious, it’s not appropriate!”

The Doctor sighed, Rose’s arms were crossed across her (frankly magnificent) chest. That was never a good sign (despite what it did to enhance said chest. They were caged, trapped even by her forearms, surely it was only gallentry to rescue them from…. oh right… she was glaring now… he should really look up.)

“But Roooossse! look at how happy she is!”

The Doctor gestured his drippy soapy hand in the direction of the chubby nude toddler who currently occupied his ensuite tub, inadvertently flicking a spray of bubbles at her face. Fortuna squealed in glee.

The Doctor gave a smug (and just possibly mildly besotted grin) at his number one fan. She in turn diligently and quite brilliantly returned to transferring soapy water from one cup to another. He grinned with pride. He’d aced fluid mechanics back in the academy. 

Behind him he could sense an aggravated storm brewing across his marriage bond. 

“I’m not joking Doctor. How’m I supposed to get her down to bed now?”

The Doctor rubbed his neck bashfully. Truth be told he’d been hoping for a happy grateful post bed-time Rose. Maybe his plan wasn’t so brilliant after all. 

“Sorry?”

Fortuna giggled, eying the small dish of brightly colored treats he’d used to lure her into the bath.

“But in my defense they are called jelly BABIES.”

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed at him. But he counted it a victory still because her lip quirked a bit as she swiped an errant foamy nest of bubbles from his fringe. 

“Alright alright, jus’ no more sweets before bed time.”

He ducked his head in what he hoped was an irresistibly cowed and sexy gesture.

“and Doctor?”

Rose was halfway out the door already.

“Save some of those for me.”

—-

Blimey, for someone so little Fortuna could be surprisingly stubborn abut going to sleep. The Doctor had recited all his best problem sets and it had still taken forty five minutes. 

The library was dim when he staggered back in and he almost thought that Rose had gone to bed. Until he spotted her sprawled out on the couch. She was grinning, a lurid red candy caught in her tantalizing teeth.


End file.
